To heal a broken heart!
by The-Y-Gamer
Summary: A Romance type story about Sinon and Kirito. The story takes place after the end of Asuna and Kirito's relationship, with Kirito trying to process his emotions. (Beware Asuna x Kirito lovers)
1. Chapter 1

To heal a broken heart,

A Sword Art Online fanfiction!

A/N: I kinda feel bad for all the Kirito x Asuna lovers, but i wanted to write this story and that's how it worked out the best for me. I put a lot of effort into this story (probably way more then it seems). As always i am glad for any advice i can get so feel free to tell me what you personally thought could have been done better. I hope you enjoy reading this story about Sinon comforting and getting closer to Kirito after the heartbreaking end of his relationship with Asuna. :3

Chapter I

It was late at night, Kirito was lying on the cold wooden floor in his cabin on the 22nd floor of Aincrad. He was curled up into a ball, crying, by himself, he had been in that position for hours, never had he felt this weak. His head was filled with all sorts of thoughts but in the end it was Asuna he was thinking about. He didn't know why she had left him, he was sure that it was for the best of her and he desperately tried to accept it. He had lain there for hours, unable to move, drowning in his emotions. Deep inside he knew it was over and that it would never be the same again, that he would never hold her close or brush though her hair again, but he was still hoping for a miracle to save him from this sorrow. He remembered all the times she had slept in his arms and he remembered every one of their kisses, desperately trying to accept that it was over. He sobbed as tears burst out of his eyes, she had left him weeks ago but the pain hadn't eased up ever since. He stopped talking to Klein, Silica and the others on that same day she had left him, he just wanted to be left alone with his feelings and felt unable to care about them. He knew that the others were aware of their breakup but he didn't have the will to care about it.

Lost in his thoughts, Kirito was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, he rapidly turned around to find Sinon standing in the doorway, her tail was waving around nervously and her ears were carefully listening to every sound. He dried the tears off his face, pretending to be ok, he turned his back towards her as he sat up. Sinon stood there, ashamed, staring to the floor, her cheeks were reddened. There was a long silence, none of the two dared to move or speak. After looking at Kirito for a while, she started to slowly approach him. She sat down behind him as he turned his head away, not wanting to show how weak he felt. They sat together in silence and after another long while that had passed, she wrapped her arms around his back resting his head on her chest. He burst out in tears again as Sinon now tightened her grip around him. "I...I had no idea... you were suffering this much." She said, "Kirito, I...I'm so sorry." Kirito didn't move, his sobbing got louder as he got more and more comfortable in Sinon's arms. Seeing Kirito cry like that, was horrible for Sinon, she never would have imagined seeing him in such a depressed state of mind, it filled her heart with sorrow.

Kirito's head was resting in between Sinons breasts and her tail had wrapped around his back, she didn't mind and she had to admit that she enjoyed the contact, but as Kirito realized it, he suddenly fliched and jumped back. He stared at the wall, he was embarrassed, but for mere moments, without actually noticing, he was able to forget about his sad conditions. Sinon closed in on him from behind again putting her head on his shoulder: "There's no need to be sorry Kirito. After all i am the one who grabbed onto you like that. I'm sorry for being this straight forw..." Sinon stopped, Kirito had thrown himself into her arms, the tears ran down his face onto Sinon's shirt. She smiled at him and replied the hug. She was happy about him making a move even though he was this sad, maybe it was because she thought he was starting to feel better, maybe because she hoped that at some point she could be more then just a good friend to Kirito, but no matter what for, she was happy, because she was able to be there for Kirito when he needed someone to care for him.

In an awkward way he felt attracted to her for the way she cared for him, he didn't know how to react, so he tried to relax in her arms. Her warmth and her calm breath slowly made Kirito forget about his sorrow and for the first time in ages he felt loved again. She didn't move, and as time went by she realized that Kirito had slowly fallen asleep in her arms. He looked innocent and cute, enjoying his trust she let him rest in her arms. After a while Sinon lifted his head a little, he seemed so peaceful and innocent like nothing had ever happened. She looked at him sleeping, and brushed through his hair with her fingers, as if it had always been this way. She gently slid her finger across his cheek as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She blushed and her ears leaned back against her head. Unsure if what she did was wrong or not, she carefully put his head onto her chest again. Kirito's breath gave Sinon the feeling of being appreciated and since the kiss had felt so right to her, she made an effort not to think about it too much.


	2. Chapter 2

To heal a broken heart,

A Sword Art Online fanfiction!

A/N: I wrote this second part during my hollidays and since i haven't uploaded the first one up to this point, i decided to upload the first two chapters at once. I'm looking forward to writing more, but don't expect anything all that soon.

Chapter II

Kirito woke up in his bed, he was at home with his headpiece still on, he had probably automatically been logged out after the game had registered that he was fast asleep. He felt good, he hadn't slept this well for a while now, and was glad that he had rested as well as he did. The memory's of last night came back to him, Sinon had spent it with him. He remembered that the two of them had just sat there for a long time, and that at a certain point she made a move, getting closer to him, trying to comfort him. He didn't remember much more then that, but he was happy that she had been there for him.

It was cold and dark in his room since the curtains didn't allow any light to trespass. Slowly the black haired boy made an effort to stand up, he slowly moved towards the window to take a look outside. It was dull and the sky was gray as if it was about to start raining. The night before Kirito had felt a bit better, he had managed to shut down a little and to blend out the emotions tearing his soul apart, but now it seemed like this short relief was long gone. He felt as sad as he had done before, only now he knew that there was someone who still cared about him. He sat on his bed for a little while and thought about Sinon, she had been so nice to him, without exchange of many words she had been able to make him feel better, after giving it some more thought Kirito realized that all he had done was to drag Sinon down, so he decided to thank her. He reached for his phone and started going through his contacts, he had many messages from his other friends, saying they were worried for him. He had ignored all the messages and calls he had gotten for a while now but wasn't surprised as he found out that a while ago Sinon had written a message to him as well. It read: "We're all worried about you. Please Kirito, let us help you, if you ever need me i'll be there i promise, just like you were there for me when i was in need for care. I miss you." As the boy read the message almost teared up. 'She worries about me' he though, seeing how much she cared filled him with a combination of happiness and guilt. He felt bad for not having responded, not just to Sinon, but to the others as well. He read the message over and over again, as he suddenly realized what he meant to do in the first place. He wasn't sure wether he had the courage to thank her after reading this message or not. He sat there for a while, his phone in hands, staring at the screen. After having collected his thoughts and having formed a sentence in his head, he took a deep breath and started typing: "I wanted to thank you for staying with me last night, i don't remember everything since i've seemed to have fallen asleep, but i am glad that you were there." He considered rewriting the message, but in the end he sent it the way it was. He put his phone down, as he was now lying down on his bed again. Someone knocked on the door, he assumed it was Suguha.

His door opened and for a moment nothing happened, but then Sinon entered. He was hardly able to believe she actually was here. After she had gotten a quick glance at Kirito she looked away in embarrassment, he didn't have any shirt on. "I'm sorry, i didn't expect you to be topless, i shouln't have entered without your approval." She said while her face was starting to slowly turn red. Only now Kirito realized that Sinon had never seen him without a top unlike Klein or his sister. Of course he was well aware that Asuna as well had seen him shirtless many time before, but he made an effort not to think about it. "Don't worry, it's ok you can look, not like i've got anything to hide from you." The black haired boy said. "I didn't expect you to visit me, why are you here if you allow me to ask?" She sat down next to him, she blushed, unsure about how to respond. "I...I meant to visit Suguha and after yesterday, i wanted to check on you as well." The first part wasn't exactly true, she had made it up because she thought it would have made things weird if she told Kirito that she wanted to take care of him. For a while silence came over the room and no one said a word, but then Kirito broke the silence : "I still need to thank you... for staying with me yesterday. I really am thankful believe me." The young girl now blushed even more. In a way she felt honored by those words, even though before all these happenings, she would just have ignored whatever he might have said and replied with a sassy comment, but now things were different.

Suddenly, Suguha called out for Kirito and Sinon "Hey you two, i made a little breakfast, it's probably not enough for us since i didn't expect you to show up Sinon, but we'll manage somehow." Sinon's heart jumped, the lie about wanting to see Kirito's sister was now officially busted, she hoped that he hadn't realized it or simply didn't care. Kirito nodded at her and grabbed her hand leading her out of the room. "Let's go we don't want to let her wait." He smiled at her. Sinon replied the look and followed Kirito, who had still been holding her hand. As they made their way to the kitchen, Suguha gave them an enlightened look. "Aren't you cute, holding hands like that." Kirito's confidence faded and he let go of Sinon's hand, he didn't know why he grabbed her in the first place. Maybe he had gotten used to doing so when Asuna had still been around. Sinon was embarrassed, but she had wished that Kirito wouldn't have let go of her hand. They all sat down and an awkward silence came over the room. Suguha suddenly blurted out: "I was just joking. Don't be so embarrassed." She chuckled, "Let's eat, i haven't made breakfast for nothing." Still a little uncomfortable Sinon starting taking some bread and some fresh vegetables. She didn't like eggs and since there was this little anyways she left it for the others. They all started eating and during the whole breakfast, they were more or less silent, the only things they actually said were somewhat like "Can you give me the water." and similar things. Even though it wasn't anything special they all seemed to be rather happy with the food and they soon had eaten everything there was. Sinon held back a little when it came to eating, she felt bad for eating the others food even though she showed up unexpected. Now that they were done Kirito stood up, thanked his sister for the breakfast and made his way back to his room. Sinon stayed a little longer and exchanged a few words with Suguha, before getting up as well and hurrying back to the boys room.


	3. Chapter 3

To heal a broken heart,  
A Sword Art Online fanfiction!

A/N: It's been a while since i uploaded the first two chapters, but i finally managed to get this one done. I hope you like it as much as the first two.

Chapter III

A little time had passed since the breakfast, it was early in the evening. Suguha had left a few hours ago, leaving Kirito and Sinon by themselves. She had said something about having to head to the library, but neither of the two asked to find out any more. The girl had been sitting at Kirito's desk for a while now, talking to the boy or texting with friends and after a while Kirito spoke up:

"D...Do you... maybe want to head out and do something." The black haired boy stuttered.

Sinon turned around as her eyes widened in surprise. From what she had gotten Kirito hadn't left the house for weeks unless being forced to. The girl had though about asking to do something, but she simply couldn't convince herself to ask. She was afraid that he might refuse.

She smiled at him and nodded while standing up and moving towards him. He was sitting on the floor with a book in front of him, the young girl was now standing right beside him looking down on him.

"Is there anything specific you have in mind?" The cute girl wondered.

"I suppose we could go to the park that is nearby, i doubt that there'll be all that many people." She kept speaking.

The quiet boy looked up at her for a moment, until she held out her hand for him. Kirito carefully reached forward, grabbing Sinon's hand, this sudden feeling of warmth came upon him again and he knew that his face was turning red. With a quick movement she pulled him up so that he was now standing on his feet.

"All right, let's not waste any more time!" She said, trying to hide her flurry.

Sinon was excited but nervous at the same time, she was afraid to disappoint Kirito and yet she felt privileged because she had been the one that was with him in this instant.

Only minutes later the two headed out, it had gotten a little brighter but there were still clouds covering the sky. The two were walking down the road, side by side, slowly making their way towards their destination. After a little while Sinon stopped to turn around, she waited a moment for Kirito to realize it and then she started speaking.

"I'm getting a little hungry, do you mind if we stop anytime soon to grab us some food." She exclaimed with new found confidence.

Kirito was a little hungry as well and after giving it some more though he finally answered her with a smile.

"There is a nice little place we can get some food from, it's not far from here." He said with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

Joy overcame the young girl and the innocent smile Kirito had given her made her blush. She hadn't seen him smile since the day he had disappeared. Sinon hurried back to Kirito's side, putting her arms around his shoulder. The black haired boy's face slowly turned red, he enjoyed having this kind of contact to Sinon and unknowing how to react he just let it happen. She knew how Kirito felt, but refused to take her arm off since the boy seemed to be willing to walk like this.

They kept walking side by side, with Sinon following the boys lead, until they reached a small and cozy looking restaurant, it looked like one of those old american dinners that you see in movies. Something about it's atmosphere seemed very charming to Sinon, she hadn't been to any restaurant like this, but was looking forward to it.

"Do you come here often?" The girl asked.

"Back in the days i used to, but it's been a long time since i've last been here." Kirito clearly felt a lot more comfortable now, then he had done at first.

Outside, the sky was starting to turn grey. The two were sitting at a table in the corner, near a window, as an annoyed looking waiter dragged himself towards their table. With a grunt, he handed each one a menu before heading back towards the kitchen and disappearing behind a heavy door.

The black haired girl inspected the menu, but couldn't keep herself from glancing at Kirito, whose hair seemed to shimmer in the humble light of the flickering lamps that were hanging from the ceiling.

As he turned towards her, she quickly looked back towards the menu she held in hands, hoping he hadn't noticed her interest.

"Any idea what you're going to order?" Kirito asked, trying to start a conversation.

The girls look crossed the menu for a few more seconds before she looked up at him.

"I'd love a Barbecue Bacon Burger, it's been way too long since my last burger so i thought i'd change something about that."

The boy just smiled back at her, putting his menu down. He meant to keep the conversation going but he wasn't sure how to do it, so instead he just sat there in silence, as the sound of raindrops against the window became audible. He looked, almost stared at Sinon the whole time, as the drizzle outside became stronger and soon turned into thundering rainstorm. In Sinon, he saw the only person who offered him love and attention when he needed it the most. It reminded him of Asuna, he hadn't thought about her for a while now, but without a warning, in the matter of seconds, it all came back to him. The pain he had felt and the war of emotions raging within him, that he had hoped to have forgotten, all came back.

His expression shifted to a devastated look, he tried to hold back the tears and turned away from Sinon, for her not to see. It didn't take long for the girl to notice that something wasn't right. She put her hand on the boys shoulder, he shuddered and with a sad tone he pleaded:

"I...I'm sorry, c...could we leave? Please."

"Ok let's go." Sinon said with a worried face.

In a hurry she stood up and waited for Kirito to do the same and after the boy had gotten up, she grabbed his hand, held it tight and dragged him out of the restaurant. Kirito alowed her to take the lead, he trusted her, so it happened that she led him a little further where they both sat down on a bench. She put both of her hands around Kirito's while looking at him, as he turned away.

"I'm so sorry, we should not have gone eating. We should just have stayed home." The flustered girl exclaimed.

For a brief moment she let go of his hand, just so she could wrap her arms around his back. Kirito let Sinon do as she wished, he desperately needed care and even though he wished for Asuna's care, he knew that he should be thankful for Sinon's actions. She held him in his arms as he gave in to his emotions and started crying. People all around them turned to look at the scene that was taking place in the middle of the street.

Kirito barely took notice of them, but Sinon gave them sharp looks so they would leave them alone. She tightened her grip around him and spoke with a caring but quiet voice:

"It's ok... Everything is ok. Don't worry, i'm here. I'm with you."

Her words reached Kirito's ear and her soothing voice managed to make him relax a little, but his crying only became louder.

"Let's head back Kirito." She whispered into his ear, holding him close.

The decision had been made, but the two sat there for what seemed like half a lifetime.

After Kirito had managed to somewhat calm down, Sinon seized his hand and started slowly walking him home.


End file.
